Eyes of March
by Timefather64
Summary: The Black Parade is forever. Rated T just in case.


Did We All Fall Down?

By Timefather64

'Did we all fall down, after the sun went black and the temperature turned cold?' –Timefather64

Black March; a zebra and a Pegasus with dark blue eyes, a marching skeleton pony holding a parade stick, and a black and white stripe mane , was walking through the desolated town of ponyville while carrying a guitar on his back. The town was abandoned and destroyed. Food stands were tipped over the windows in ponies' homes was broken. Even a few buildings were destroyed. The clouds were gray blocking the sun casting a gray overcast on the town. Black March took a glance to his left seeing Canterlot all the way up the mountains reduced into rubbles. Ponyville and Canterlot weren't the only ones devastated, but the entire country was also. You see this all happen because of a war; a war with the Black Parade.

Black March was part of this cult, he lead this cult through the boundaries that not even a whole nation would dare go through. He had his cult create wars and brought despair upon the world. Equestria out of everything suffered the worst. His cult attacked and eliminated any source of resistance that went against them. When everything was done, Black March took control of the world with his cult. His was the lead parade of the Black Parade; parade of death and despair.

Black March stops in the center of town and sits down. He pulls out his guitar and began toning his strings; checking if it will be okay to play. After several minutes of tuning his guitar, Black March began strumming its strings causing the instrument to emit off a discreet yet, sadden tone.

"24 hours of marching through this rain.

Brothers and sisters each fall into one another arms.

But through it all, they all succeed through this pain.

Yet by the end, they realized, nothing really change.

And someday, we will all wash away!

And when we go, tomorrow will never be the same!

And that will stay!

On the 15th day!

With the Black Parade! Yeah!

To the summer, we all carry on!

With our blades sharpen, piercing through the heart of life!

So where do we stand?

They asked us, "Did we all fall down?"

(Guitar)

365 days, never changes.

Each year goes by, the pain never ends.

Let Red know, it is a pain that we know that we are alive.

Let the sun know, we blacken your sky!

We will not falter in our marching parade. Yeah!

You sent your six harmonies to prove us wrong.

But it didn't work; it failed so, go away!

Because the Black Parade is here to play.

The Dead never sleeps, the House of Wolves are burning down.

Cancer crawls through my skin.

Who let the Disenchanted in Mama?

Will you stay in these Sharpened Lives, with us in a World that is Ugly?

To Kill All Your Friends and the ones who left you in The End.

To the summer, we will carry on!

With our blades sharpen, piercing through the hearts of life!

So where do we stand?

They asked us, "Did we all fall down, did we all fall down, and did we all fall down?"

(Guitar)

Can you feel it?

Do you see it?

Do you need it?

Can it be yours?

What will they ask you?

What they take from you?

These are questions the Black Parade is here for!

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…, is all that it will take.

To make your heart, break!

To the summer, we will carry on!

With our blades sharpen, piercing through the hearts of life!

So where do we stand?

They asked us, "Did we all fall down, did we all fall down, and did we all fall down?"

WELL LOOK AROUND!

TO THE SUMMER, WE WILL CARRY ON!

WITH OUR BLADES SHARPEN, PIERCING THROUGH THE HEARTS OF LIFE!

SO WHERE DO WE STAND?

TO MAKE OUR AMMENDS!

THEY ASKED US, "DID WE ALL FALL DOWN?"

TO THE SUMMER, WE WILL CARRY ON!

WITH OUR BLADES SHARPEN, PIERCING THROUGH THE HEARTS OF LIFE!

SO WHERE DO WE STAND?

TO MAKE OUR AMMENDS!

THEY ASKED US, "DID WE ALL FALL DOWN?"

TO THE SUMMER, WE WILL CARRY ON!

WITH OUR BLADES SHARPEN, PIERCING THROUGH THE HEARTS OF LIFE!

SO WHERE DO WE STAND?

TO MAKE OUR AMMENDS!

THEY ASKED US, "DID WE ALL FALL DOWN?"

TO THE SUMMER, WE WILL CARRY ON!

WITH OUR BLADES SHARPEN, PIERCING THROUGH THE HEARTS OF LIFE!

SO WHERE DO WE STAND?

TO MAKE OUR AMMENDS!

THEY ASKED US, "DID WE ALL FALL DOWN?"

And someday, we will all wash away.

And when we go, tomorrow will never be the same.

And that will stay.

On the 15th day.

With the Black Parade. Yeah."

Black March stopped singing and playing his guitar. He then straps the guitar over his back then got up and began walking down the path he had come from. When he was out of the town he stops and looks back at the town. A grin forms on his face. "Welcome to the Black Parade." He said and then began to continue down the path he walked on. The clouds soon separated revealing the sun, but this sun was not bright orange, no. It was black. Wind began blowing, carrying calendar along its current. The calendar then got snagged on to a tree branch revealing its current month and day. It was March 15th.

The End.

(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Black March is mine. I hope you readers can pick up the meaning to his song. I love foreshadowing!^^ Thank you for reading!)


End file.
